Phone Call Away
by zomgitsmarisa
Summary: Letting him go was the biggest mistake of Caitlyn's life. He's just a phone call away. Naitlyn.


**Author's Note: I know this isn't that great, but it's something. I kinda got the idea from something that happened to me once. And I was like, thriving off of angst tonight so I whipped this up. Sorry it sucks xD Review por favor?**

**CRCRCR**

"Home sweet home," Nate Gray muttered to himself as he entered his empty apartment, the homey feeling comforting after being away for so long. Hotels and everything were nice, but nothing beat being back in your own apartment.

He set his suitcases down on the floor, closing the door behind him. It was late, and all he wanted to do was go to bed, but the flashing light on the answering machine convinced him otherwise He went over and pressed the button, the voice of a teenage girl filling the dark room.

"Hey, uhm Nate… It's me… I need you,"

"Nate? Where are you? I-I…"

"Nate, please. I know you're still on tour but just… call me,"

Nate stared at the machine, a puzzled expression on his face as he listened to message after message, the voices blurring together. That voice was so familiar, yet he couldn't pinpoint who it was.

The sound of the ringing phone finally snapped him back into reality.

"Hello?"

"Oh. Oh!" The voice on the other line seemed shocked, surprised that the young rockstar had actually answered his phone for once.

"…Who is this?"

"Nate it's… It's Caitlyn. Caitlyn Gellar,"

Caitlyn. Memories flooded back into Nate's brain at the mere mention of her name.

"_Nate… I can't do this anymore! _We_ can't do this anymore!"_

"_What are you talking about, babe?"_

"_I'm talking about us, this relationship. Your career is skyrocketing. I can't date a rockstar!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I can't take it. I can't take never being able to see you because of tours and interviews. I can't take constantly being in the public eye, and my face plastered all over the tabloids. I can't take the paparazzi hiding in my bushes, and the rumors about you cheating on me or whatnot,"_

"_But… We can work this out! Shane and Mitchie are still together and and… I'm just a phone call away! You can call me whenever and we can talk every day and…"_

"_No, Nate. We can't. I'm sorry but… We're through,"_

"_Caitlyn…."_

"Are you still there, Nate?"

"Yeah," His voice is a whisper, and he isn't even sure if she hears his response. "Uhm… So what's up?"

He heard her let out a breath on the other end of the line. "I… I needed someone to talk to,"

It'd been six months since she dumped him, and she was calling _now_? "What's wrong?" He asked, trying to keep his composure. "Something's wrong, I can tell," He'd never heard her like this. Usually she sounded so strong, so confident. Now she just sounded vulnerable and weak.

"It's just… Just…" Her voice cracked, and Nate could picture her holding back sobs. "I don't know what to do anymore, Nate,"

He sighed, pressing the cordless phone to his ear as he settled down on the couch. "Tell me, Caity," He said softly.

"I can't take it anymore. He broke my heart, threw me away like I was nothing. Like I meant nothing to him. And my friends… They aren't any help. They just keep saying 'I told you so, I told you so,' And it's… It's too much for me to handle,"

"Oh… Caitlyn…" So there was another guy. Another guy who smashed her heart to pieces and expected Nate to pick them up and glue them back together.

Nate still loved Caitlyn. He always had. He could've blown her off right now, said 'See? If you were still with _me_ this wouldn't have happened!'. He could have been like all of Caitlyn's other friends, hung up, and gone to bed.

He didn't.

"I can't take it anymore, Nate!" She said, choking back a sob. "I just can't and… You were my only hope left,"

Those six words were like the light at the end of the tunnel, a glimmer of hope for Nate. "It'll be alright, Caitlyn. I promise. Just… Talk to me,"

And for the next two hours they talked. Caitlyn told Nate everything that had happened from the moment she'd broken up with him, and he listened. The night wore on, and he felt closer to Caitlyn than he ever had before.

"Nate?" She asked shyly once she'd explained everything.

"Yeah, Caitlyn?"

"Thank you. For everything. For not hanging up when I called, and for listening to me even though it's three in the morning," She paused, taking a deep breath before starting again. "And I know… I know I broke up with you and everything but… A day hasn't gone by where I haven't thought about you. I still love you, Nate. What I did was really stupid, and I'm sorry. I think I made the biggest mistake of my life, letting you go like that,"

Suddenly the fact that it was three in the morning didn't matter anymore. Those four words had just made Nate the happiest person in the world.

"It's okay, Caitlyn," He said softly, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "I love you too. And I'll always be just a phone call away. I promise,"


End file.
